


Eyes

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fear, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-11
Updated: 2005-08-11
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Simplemente era imposible, no había nadie tras él; sólo se lo estaba imaginando, ¿verdad?





	Eyes

Para ser un día común y corriente había sido realmente bueno y Kirihara Akaya se encontraba de muy buen humor.

En la mañana su madre le había preparada un delicioso desayuno y el profesor lo había dejado dormir tranquilamente durante toda su aburrida clase de ingles.

A la hora del almuerzo, por alguna misteriosa razón no se había visto obligado a hacer nada para poder llegar rápido al final de la fila y durante el entrenamiento no sólo Sanada-fukubuchou no le dijo nada por robar uno de los pasteles de Marui-senpai, sino que derrotó completamente, no a dos, ni a tres miembros del club en media hora, sino a cinco, marcando así su nuevo record.

El día había sido tan perfecto que ni siquiera le importó cuando el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y mucho menos cuando unas pesadas gotas comenzaron a caer durante la mitad de su juego contra Niou-senpai, al contrario.

Kirihara lamió sus labios y se concentró más, sabiendo que mientras sólo fuese lluvia Sanada-fukubuchou no detendría el entrenamiento. Fue entonces cuando lo sintió.

Kirihara no podía asegurarlo, pero percibía que alguien lo estaba observando muy fijamente, al punto que lo desconcentró lo suficiente para perder el último juego contra Niou-senpai.

Intentando ignorar esa sensación, Kirihara decidió escabullirse unos minutos, con la única intención de descansar un poco; podría ser que simplemente estuviese muy cansado y comenzase a imaginar cosas. Sí, eso tenía que ser.  
Aun así el escalofrió que recorrió su espalda poco después de que se alejó de las canchas no tenia nada que ver con el frío y mucho menos con el cansancio.

Kirihara mordió su labio inferior. No voltearía a mirar, se dijo, no lo haría por ninguna razón; al fin de cuentas bien podría ser Niou-senpai haciéndole una broma con la ayuda de Yagyuu-senpai.

El sólo pensamiento lo animó lo suficiente para volver a las canchas y fingir que había estado presente todo el tiempo, justo en ese momento escuchó como Sanada-fukubuchou gritaba algo que incluía las palabras "Niou" y "gorra", lo que le indicaba que, de momento, era mejor alejarse lo más posible del vice-capitán de Rikkai.

Pero si Niou-senpai estaba allá seguramente Yagyuu-senpai también lo estaba; eso quería decir que no era una broma de ellos.

La revelación llegó al tiempo que un trueno caía en las cercanías, haciéndolo saltar y caer de mala manera en los arbustos que rodeaban la zona de descanso en la que estaba.

Justo cuando Kirihara consiguió ponerse de pie y desprender la mayoría de hojas húmedas que se habían adherido a su uniforme volteó con disimulo, con la esperanza de ver tras él a Marui-senpai, aún molesto por su pastel, pero no encontró a nadie.

Kirihara cerró lo ojos y contuvo la respiración; él no era un cobarde y no iba a comenzar a serlo ahora. Lentamente, dejando salir el aire, Kirihara volvió a abrir sus ojos.

Antes de dar un solo pasó le dio un vistazo a su alrededor, solamente por asegurarse de que no había nadie, y descubrió que todo se encontraba igual que siempre aunque, aparte de la lluvia, todo se encontraba en silencio.

Esta vez Akaya se molestó consigo mismo por no darse cuenta antes. ¡Era obvio que la práctica del día había terminado!

Seguramente ya muchos se encontraban camino a sus casas y él estaba ahí, semi escondido entre una banca y unos arbustos ¡y todo por su estúpida imaginación!

Kirihara comenzó a caminar a paso rápido en dirección a los vestuarios; ya ni siquiera le importaba el castigo que Sanada-fukubuchou le pondría al día siguiente por desaparecer antes de que terminase el entrenamiento del día. Sólo quería regresar a su casa, tomar algo muy caliente y jugar algún videojuego para desahogarse.

—Akaya. —La voz vino de la nada, por lo que el as de segundo año se paralizó por un segundo y juntando todo su valor giró lo suficiente para ver a dos personas: una baja de ojos escalofriantes y alguien alto y tenebroso.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Kirihara echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, pasando frente al edificio donde los demás regulares de Rikkai permanecían refugiándose de la lluvia e, ignorando que sus cosas aun estaban en su armario, se dirigió a la salida.

Lo único que él quería era regresar a su casa y permanecer en esta por un par de días, si eso era posible.

* * *

Yanagi hizo un pequeño gesto de desconcierto; nunca había visto a Akaya comportarse de esa forma.  
Recordando que alguien se encontraba a su lado, hizo una nota mental de investigar un poco más sobre los patrones de comportamiento de Akaya antes de hablar.

—Lo siento, después de que te tomaste el trabajo de venir a buscarlo... —dijo.

—No importa —El más bajo cerró sus ojos y sonrió—, pude ver algo interesante.

Yanagi, por una vez en su vida, hizo caso a sus instintos y no a su cabeza y dio un paso atrás, con intención de alejarse un poco del otro. Sadaharu tenía razón: llamar la atención de Fuji Syuusuke en cualquier sentido era lo peor que le podía pasar a alguien.


End file.
